Building and playing with models online is becoming increasingly popular among various users. Internet-based virtual worlds are simulated, enabling users to travel within a virtual world, play games within the virtual world, and interact with other inhabitants (i.e., other users) of the virtual world. The travel, game play, and interactions usually occur through virtual characters, also known as figures or avatars, which represent each user in the virtual world.
Virtual characters can be customized by users to distinguish one user's virtual character from another, while in the virtual world. One way in which a virtual character can be personalized by a user is through the user's selection of the character's appearance. Elements impacting the appearance of a virtual character can include selection of the character's sex, body type, hair color, etc. Furthermore, characters can be dressed with pre-designed and pre-provided virtual clothes supplied to the user by a particular simulated virtual world.
Currently, there are products that provide a skilled user with the ability to create customized items for use in online virtual worlds. The items must then be uploaded by the user into the virtual world. However, creating a customized object, such as customized clothing to be worn by a user's avatar or figure, is complicated and requires the combined use of various graphics, animation, and image editing tools.